Currently, many enterprises have made arrangements to enable their employees or associates to receive and compose work email messages on their mobile devices. Typically, a secure gateway is communicatively coupled with a message server, both of which are assigned to the enterprise. The secure gateway may provide numerous email addresses to the message server to facilitate the exchange of messages between the mobile devices and the message server. For example, when a message is received for a particular client, the message server may notify the secure gateway, which can then notify the relevant mobile device. As part of this service, the secure gateway may be required to notify a push notification service, which will then perform the task of notifying the mobile device of the received message.
While this arrangement has been generally successful in ensuring message exchange between the message server and the mobile devices, certain technical issues have arisen that sometimes interfere with this process. In particular, the message server may crash or otherwise suffer from some outage of service. In this case, the message server may be unable to notify the secure gateway of any incoming messages or to process outgoing messages from the mobile devices. Moreover, it may be some time before the problem with message delivery is detected, thereby preventing the subscribers from receiving messages for extended periods. Even worse, any messages that may have been generated during the time of the outage may be forever lost, which can lead to frustration on the part of the users of the mobile devices.